Justicia política
Justicia política, cuyo nombre completo en el original fue Enquiry Concerning Political Justice and its Influence on Morals and Happiness (Investigación sobre la justicia política y su influencia en la moral y la felicidad, 1793), es un libro en el que se señala la filosofía política del filósofo del siglo XVIII William Godwin. Es un libro que anticipa algunas de las ideas anarquistas del siglo XIX. Influencia Godwin comenzó a planear la idea de Justicia política en 1791, luego de la publicación de la obra de Thomas Paine Rights of Man en respuesta a la obra de Edmund Burke Reflections on the Revolution in France (1790). Sin embargo, a diferencia de la mayor parte de las obras de Burke, las cuales resaltaban la controversia de la revolución, Godwin no se refirió a los eventos políticos del momento; sólo se basó en los principios filosóficos subyacentes.McCann, "Enquiry Concerning Political Justice". Su longitud y precio (costaba más de £1) lo colocaron en una posición inaccesible para la audiencia popular de Rights of Man y probablemente protegieron a Godwin de la persecución que habían sufrido otros escritores, tales como Paine. No obstante, Godwin se convirtió en una figura reverenciada entre los radicales, y fue visto como líder intelectual entre ellos. Una de las formas por la que el texto accedió a una mayor cantidad de público fueron sus versiones pirateadas, los extractos del libro publicados en los periódicos, y las lecturas que dio John Thelwall basándose en sus ideas. Justicia política fue también aplaudido por la primera generación de poetas románticos, tales como William Wordsworth y Samuel Taylor Coleridge, aunque más tarde ellos dejarían de ser radicales. Sin embargo, como explica el historiador del Romanticismo Andrew McCann, Temática A pesar de haber sido publicado durante la Revolución francesa, las Guerras Revolucionarias Francesas y posteriormente los juicios por traición de 1794 en Gran Bretaña, Justicia política explica que la humanidad inevitablemente progresará: utiliza como argumentos la posibilidad de perfeccionar la raza humana y mejorar la educación. McCann explica que Godwin creía que el gobierno «''simula estar a nuestra disposición personal, pero en realidad sólo vigila nuestras transacciones privadas''».Citado en McCann, "Enquiry Concerning Political Justice". En su lugar, Godwin propone una sociedad en la cual los seres humanos usen su razón para decidir la mejor manera de actuar. La mera existencia de gobiernos, incluso los que fueron elegidos sin consenso, demuestra que las personas no pueden regular aún su conducta basándose en su conciencia. Godwin argumentó que el enlace entre la política y la moralidad era muy estricto, por lo que quería restaurarlo. McCann explica que bajo el punto de vista de Godwin, Godwin creía que las personas pueden ser racionales; escribió: Godwin no fue un revolucionario como John Thelwall o la London Corresponding Society. Como anarquista filosófico, creía que el cambio llegaría gradualmente y que no había necesidad de una revolución violenta. Argumenta que «la tarea que, en el presente, debería ocupar el primer lugar en los pensamientos del ser humano es la reforma, la comunicación, la discusión». Godwin así mostró su creencia de que los individuos desean que la razón sea utilizada sinceramente y verdaderamente en el trato mutuo. En el siglo XX, fue Jürgen Habermas quien continuó con su idea. Sin embargo, las paradojas y las contradicciones son lo más notorio de Justicia política. Como explica McCann, «la fe en la capacidad de la opinión pública de llegar al progreso a través de la educación, basada en su propio ejercicio de la razón, es constantemente ignorada por las formas reales de la acción pública y la vida política, las cuales, según Godwin, terminan mezclando peligrosamente lo individual con lo colectivo». Por ejemplo, Godwin critica los discursos políticos porque se basan en el sentimiento, y a la prensa impresa porque perpetua el dogma, en lugar de la educación. Referencias Bibliografía *McCann, Andrew. "Enquiry Concerning Political Justice and its Influence on Modern Morals and Manners." The Literary Encyclopedia. 8 de enero de 2001. Enlaces externos *Justicia política, en Biblioteca Antorcha *Justicia política (en inglés) en Anarchy Archives Categoría:Libros sobre anarquismo Categoría:Literatura liberal Categoría:Libros de 1793 Categoría:Libros de filosofía política Categoría:Anarquismo individualista